


The War

by NightLover123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLover123/pseuds/NightLover123
Summary: The war is getting closer to a climax. Hermione feels like she's just not ready. She enlists the help of some she got very close to lately. (No Horcruxes)





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a one-shot that I may make into a full story depends on how many people like this so if you do please review.
> 
> This is also one of my first stories. I'll be posting this on AO3, FanFiction.net and Watt-pad under the same name and username.
> 
> This was inspired by the song  
> Warrior (Remix)  
> By Beth Crowley
> 
> Tip: Listen to the song while reading. That's what I'll be doing while writing. Wait till your 45 seconds in to start reading.

* * *

 

"Hey," I say

"Hi Hermione, what's up," he says

"I need some help? I just don't think I'm ready for this battle." I reply

"So I'll help you," He says

* * *

 

And so he begins, he teaches me strategy, hand to hand fighting, occlumency, dodging and better spells. He is Draco Malfoy, he came with us when we left Malfoy manor, and both of us have become very close. He said sorry, and I forgave him, we became friends, he gave me the nickname 'Mia' no one else can call me that. I don't even remember my feelings for Ron any more and lately, I have just noticed the sexual tension that surrounds us it has been there for years I suppose. I have strong feelings for him, I just don't know if he returns them.

* * *

 

We're just doing some hand to hand sparing, we came to a compromising position, he is basically straddling me, his face pressed up to mine, and I whisper. "I really like you."

He whispers back huskily "I really like you to Mia" and he kisses me. This releases all the sexual tension and builds up more at the same time. It's not long till we are full on snogging.

When we pull away, I say "No, I change my mind" he tenses "I love you."

"I love you too Mia,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short. But if you want more I have more please review if that is the case.  
> -NightLover


End file.
